Between The Lines
by mangobanana
Summary: They didn't realize they were drowning in the games they played with each other until they were in so deep that neither could resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I wrote this AGES ago. Thought I may as well put it up... Yeah it's not good (as in my writing sucks). Read at own risk. I warned you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren had not seen each other in three months. After the Cain and Setsu Heel project had been completed and Dark Moon filming had been wrapped up the two had been swamped with work. Aside from working in the LoveMe Section, Kyoko had been receiving more acting offers. Nothing major, she hadn't been offered any leading roles however her range of acting had gradually become more diverse. She had been in CMs, Dramas and even a few movies. Although the roles had been short and minor, Kyoko didn't care. Each role she had acted became a part of her, each character adding to her repertoire of accomplishments. With each job she completed, more jobs were offered. Kyoko was really happy with how things were going. She had eased into the acting career so well that a lot of things had become second nature to her. However, Kyoko wasn't aware of the buzz she had been creating within the industry itself. All the directors who she had worked with had been amazed with the polite, hard-working young girl who seemed to be able to perfectly characterize whatever role was thrown at her. Mogami Kyoko was becoming a favourite amongst the higher ups in the filmmaking world.

Kyoko had been so busy in fact that the only time she could think about anything other than work was when she collapsed with exhaustion into her futon at night. She lay looking up at the ceiling of her room; it was only then that she noticed an unexplainable empty feeling in her chest. When this happened she would get out her magic Corn Stone, and an image of a certain someone kissing said stone would then pop into her head followed by a flow of warm memories about that person. Then the emptiness would subside and Kyoko believed the stone had worked its magic, she would tuck it away. Soon after, the girl would fall deeply asleep to dream dreams about the same person, which she wouldn't remember in the morning.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was in the middle of eating her breakfast when she received a phone call from Sawara-san. "Mogami-kun could you drop by my office this morning, I have something to discuss with you."<p>

"Of course Sawara-san, I'll come and see you as soon as I arrive to work."Kyoko replied and then hung up after they had said their goodbyes.

Kyoko finished her breakfast, bade farewell to Taishou and Okami-san, grabbed her bicycle and headed to the LME building.

"You wanted to see me Sawara-san?" Kyoko asked as she approached his desk. Sawara looked up from the piles of papers on his desk and smiled at the young girl who was bowing in greeting to him.

"Ah yes, please sit down Mogami-kun" he gestured to the chair which she then gracefully sat down on. "I must congratulate you on your work so far" he said in a pleased tone. "You're really starting to make a name for yourself." Kyoko blushed faintly at the compliment.

"Thank you Sawara-san, but I don't believe I'm that good yet, I've still got a very long way to go." Sawara-san smiled further at the girl's modesty and shook his head.

"By the amount of work you've been getting, I would have to disagree with you" he replied. "I've been inundated with work requests that have been specifying that they particularly want you for the jobs" Sawara stated. "In fact, there have been so many requests that I'm having trouble going through them all."

Kyoko was shocked, she was about to start apologising for being a burden to him when Sawara-san cut her off. "So we've decided it's time to give you your own personal manager" he concluded happily.

"A manager...?" Kyoko repeated stunned.

"Yes, we're working on finding someone appropriate for your particular case. We'll let you know when we have someone ready. That's all I wanted to tell you, I know you have a pretty tight schedule today so you're free to go."

"Thank you Sawara-san!" Kyoko rose and bowed before exiting the office.

Kyoko digested this new information, trying to envision what her new manager would look like. All she came up with was a cross between Yashiro-san and Shouko-san. Kyoko dismissed the weird image with a shake of her head and hurried off to get to the first of the many jobs she had that day.

* * *

><p>Tsuruga Ren was at his limit. For the past few months he had tried desperately to put the thoughts about a certain copper haired high school girl to the back of his mind. He had called her a couple of times to check how she was going, and she had seemed her usual self. She had told him about how she was currently occupied with work. Ren would've called it being 'overloaded' rather than 'occupied', but she was enjoying it all the same and when she was pleased, so was he. Kyoko had described each of her projects briefly and explained what she liked about them and what she had to work on to improve her own abilities. Her dedication made him smile as he had listened to her ramble on about work. After the usual lecture about his eating habits, she profusely apologised about taking up so much of his time on a phone call. Before she could hang up he had said gently "Mogami-san, I always have time for you." He had noted the brief pause as she processed what he had just said, before she apologised once more and said farewell. He sighed after she had hung up. He wondered what her expression had been like when he'd said that to her.<p>

Right now he was currently looking over the manuscript of his latest movie. It was for an intensely romantic, yet dark, film. The plot was fairly straightforward; he was playing the role of a playboy who falls into an obsessive love with the one woman who won't bend to his playboy ways. The two initially hate each other and he targets her because of his persistent and arrogant personality. He becomes frustrated and obsessed with the woman which is his downfall, because his infatuation leads to a deep love. He manages to win her over and they spiral into a passionate love, however the woman is hiding the fact that she is engaged to someone else and deceit, jealously and betrayal ensue. It is when he manages to overcome the darkness in his personality, and stop monopolising the woman that she breaks off her engagement to be with him. Unfortunately the woman is too late; she discovers he was so devastatingly in love with her that he had taken his own life.

This was definitely different from any of his previous roles, he was sure he could portray this character well. The thing concerning him about the role was what he used for inspiration. Lately when he had to display the emotion of love he would pretend the actress across from him was Kyoko. However, for this movie he would be drawing on the darker elements from within himself that he always tried to contain. Thinking about Kyoko in an obsessive, lustful, jealous and possessive way would not do good things for his mental health. He was praying that he could keep these deep lying emotions on a leash, allowing them only to surface on set. But god, he was missing that girl right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in President Takarada's office the President himself was holding an important conversation with Kyoko's new manager. "So you see that's why we chose you to take up this position" he explained.<p>

"Very well, I accept your challenge" the unknown person replied.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was exhausted by the end of the day. She had had to do two CMs and a photo shoot for one of her dramas. She was surprised she had managed to squeeze it all into one day. Now she was back at LME gathering her things. Kyoko was halted by vibrations coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone to answer it.<p>

"Hello Kyoko-chan, this is Yashiro" the man greeted her.

"Hello Yashiro-san, is everything all right?" She asked him, puzzled by why he was calling

"Well, you know how Ren is. He skipped breakfast _and_ lunch today. Can you believe that?" Kyoko picked up on his disapproving tone but was oblivious to the slyness behind the statement.

"He did? I've told Tsuruga-san so many times not to skip meals" she matched Yashiro's condemnation.

"Well I was wondering if you could go over to cook for him again. Knowing him, he's probably forgotten to eat dinner as well" he prompted.

Kyoko was tired, but concern for her senpai beat her exhaustion. "You're right. I'll head over there now."

"Thanks Kyoko-chan, I'd do it myself but he just doesn't listen to me as he does to you, that and the fact I can't cook" Yashiro hinted. "Make sure you give him a good scolding!"

"Oh I will." Kyoko murmured darkly back into the phone finishing the conversation.

Kyoko seized her belongings and headed over to her fellow actor's apartment. After she had dropped into a grocer for some ingredients she arrived at the apartment block. She pressed some buttons into a speaker near the door and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A deep voice emanated from the speaker.

"Tsuruga-san? It's Mogami Kyoko" she said into the speaker.

"Mogami-san?" She could tell he was surprised by her sudden visit. "Come on up."

Kyoko walked through the door after a beep sounded its opening. As she took the elevator up, Kyoko was preparing her lecture for the meal-avoiding man. An ever-growing dark aura was building up around her and she had a Mio-esque presence about her by the time she was knocking on his door. However she had barely knocked once when the door swung open and she was enveloped by two huge arms. Her anger and irritation was washing away as she stood there stunned being hugged by the man she had come here to scold.

"I've missed you Mogami-san" he said softly into her ear. His breath tickled where it caressed her skin and it raised the hair on the back of her neck. Her face suddenly felt very warm. As quick as the arms had surrounded her, they were gone. Ren looked over her stunned figure and quickly made up an excuse "Sorry if that surprised you Mogami-san, I was practicing for a new role and made you my guinea pig. It was inappropriate of me, I'm sorry. Please come in." He noticed the shopping bag she was holding and reached over to take it off her, ever so subtly brushing his fingers against her hand as he did.

Kyoko didn't resist his help, and nodded meekly as she followed him in attempting to recollect her scattered thoughts. The first one she latched onto was turned into a question "what kind of role is it?" she asked him.

"A character who loves having physical contact with women" Ren replied leading her into the kitchen. "It's for a movie called _Breathless_, it's a dark, romantic genre."

"Oh I see..." Kyoko processed this information watching as he placed the shopping on the kitchen bench. _Tsuruga-san wasn't that confident with love scenes. It's a bit strange he decided to take on this project_, Kyoko thought.

Ren took this opportunity to back up his semi-lie. "Remember how I was trying to find my Katsuki?" He turned to face her.

Kyoko nodded, remembering that situation all too well. "You see, I was practicing Ryuu, that's my character, on you just then."

Understanding passed onto her face "a bit of warning would be nice next time Tsuruga-san" she said to him. Ren smirked at her and took a step closer to her. "Well then, how about I warn you now?" She met his intent gaze and took a step back in surprise; however Ren took a step forward in response. She tried to move back further but found her escape had been blocked by the kitchen wall behind her. "Tsuruga-san?" she squeaked. He didn't reply and instead put a hand against the wall on either side of her. Now she was definitely trapped. Kyoko froze like prey that knew it had just been cornered by its predator. He inclined his head downward toward the left side of her neck. His lips hovered centimetres from the sensitive creamy flesh there. Her skin was once again tingling from his warm breath washing over her skin. Kyoko suddenly felt very hot, and the heat only intensified with the beating of her heart as Ren's lips connected with her skin, as he placed the lightest of butterfly kisses there. Kyoko felt an electric current jolt down her body from the contact while his lips lingered there momentarily. However, a strange growling sound interrupted the moment and reminded Kyoko why she was here in the first place. Ren's face blanched as his stomach growled louder again, and he felt Kyoko place her hands on his chest to push him back so that their eyes would make contact. "Tsuruga-san" her voice had a very irritated tone in it "you've been skipping meals again!" she accused incredulously.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you to take better care of your body?" Kyoko chastised him a she practically dumped his meal in front of him. Ren was bemused by the fact that she was completely ignoring what he had just done to her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, I've been really busy today and so focused on preparing this role that I've been forgetting to eat" he apologised.

She sat opposite him eating her own meal as she contemplated his reasoning. "Is this role really giving you that much trouble? You seemed pretty convincing in the kitchen" she said thoughtfully.

Ren's eyes glinted as he stored what she said in his memory. "You thought I was convincing?"

"Yes, you portrayed a womanizing playboy perfectly" she said in a sweet tone.

Ren choked slightly and cringed at the words _womanizing playboy_. True it was the sort of character he had to portray but that wasn't really how he wanted to come across in that moment. He hadn't meant to kiss her on the neck but temptation had gotten the better of him. He thought for sure she would've freaked out but all she had done was told him off for not eating properly. Then an idea hit him.

"Mogami-san I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" He asked her, he used a light tone but was concealing his excitement at this idea.

Kyoko gave him a calculating look. Her neck was still tingling where he had kissed her and she fought an urge to raise her hand to touch it. "It would probably help your acting skills too..."Ren prompted.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked curiously.

"Can I keep practicing on you?" He kept his friendly mask on as he made his proposition.

Kyoko flushed slightly. "How would that help me?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well, we're the same aren't we?" Ren began, feeling slightly guilty that he was using very cheap tricks in an attempt to make his feelings clear to the girl he was so in love with.

Kyoko frowned "What do you mean?"

"We both aren't very good at expressing love" he stated simply.

Kyoko flushed again in a double dose of embarrassment, the first because of the reason why she was a LoveMe member and the second because of a conversation he'd had with her while she was in a chicken suit.

"If it's okay with you, I want to practice acting with you so that I can depict my character to the very best of my ability. While I do that you can react to my acting in a way that will allow you to uncover your own ability to act out love as well" he explained. He let Kyoko ponder over his proposition while he finished eating. He wasn't really expecting her to agree, she would have to be completely oblivious to not see through his ploy.

In the meantime Kyoko was analysing his idea. She was happy at the thought of being able to assist her senpai. _It's only an acting exercise right? It's not like I'd fall in love with him._ _It would just be like the time I was pretending to be Mizuki so I could help him with Katsuki. Besides he's in love with some high school girl anyway. If_ she got something out of it, it would help her career too. Maybe one day she could properly play a princess who was in love with a prince.

Kyoko realised then that she had finished her meal and so had Ren who was gazing at her from across the table.

"Yes I think it's a good idea. I'll help you" she told her senpai brightly.

Ren was taken aback by her agreement. He stood and turned his head to hide the faint blush that stained his cheeks. He cleared the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher in his kitchen. Kyoko was now seated on his couch waiting for him to return with an eager expression on her face.

"So what do we do?" she asked as he walked up behind her. _She's so adorable and way too naive, _Ren thought. He stood behind her, behind the couch as he answered her. "To start with I want you to get used to physical contact, that's a very important aspect of acting. If you flinch away, or overreact every time someone touches you it can be very difficult to get through a scene." Kyoko nodded at the obvious statement. "Close your eyes and try not to resist my touch" he instructed. Kyoko obliged and closed her eyes. _So trusting of me_, Ren sighed internally. _I hope she isn't like this around any other men_. He placed his fingertips on her right temple, and then in a fluid motion he brought them down to brush her hair behind her ear. He trailed his fingers down further to the nape of her neck than placed his palm there so that he could gently trace circles on the back of her neck with his thumb. She couldn't see him grin in pleasure as she let out an involuntary shudder.

Kyoko didn't know what to make of her own body's reaction. It had become hard to breathe. She could barely hide her quick shallow breaths. Wherever Ren ran his fingers along her skin it felt as if she was being burnt, in a good way. Kyoko thought she was going to overheat from the sensation.

Ren removed his hand before the situation became too dangerous and he wasn't able to control himself. Kyoko immediately missed the touch and her eyes flew open. "That wasn't too bad was it?" he asked her as he moved to stand in front of her. Kyoko couldn't find words so she chose to shake her head in response. She still felt hot and a bit dizzy from the interaction. Ren smiled at the crimson cheeked girl in front of him. He reached up to cup her cheek and said to her "Don't worry you'll become more comfortable with practice" he told her gently. She nodded and he dropped his hand. "It's getting late. I'll give you a ride home."

Kyoko gathered her things and was ready to go in a few minutes time. After Ren had locked the door he took her small hand in his and met her surprised look with a "practicing remember?" Kyoko nodded dumbly as he led her to his car, hand in hand.

Kyoko still hadn't found her voice as he drove her home and was replaying the situation in her mind. Ren was lost in his own exultation to notice. They pulled up at the Darumaya and Kyoko was about to hop out, when Ren softly grabbed her arm "Mogami-san," he leant in to her ear and whispered in a low and husky voice "thank you for dinner" followed by a quick kiss on her cheek.

She squeaked out a "you're welcome, Tsuruga-san" and promptly scrambled out of the car and ran inside.

Ren chuckled at the disconcerted girl's antics before returning home to thoroughly plan out a way to win her affections.

* * *

><p>Kyoko rushed inside and muttered a quick "hello" and "goodnight" to the owners before fleeing to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and leant against it. Kyoko suddenly found it difficult to support herself. She tossed her bag on the floor and let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She was still on fire. Was she sick? Did she have a fever? She decided to have a shower to calm down. She entered the bathroom and caught sight of her reflection, her face was flushed but other than that she looked normal. She jumped into the shower before the water had warmed but even that didn't cool her burning body. <em>What's wrong with me?<em> She demanded of herself. She ran her hands down her body she suddenly wondered what it would be like if Tsuruga-san was running his hands there. The heat in her body increased. _Stop Kyoko. Silly, silly, bad thoughts_. She chided herself.

Kyoko finally distracted herself by remembering the news of her new manager. She climbed into her futon that night trying so hard to not think about a certain someone, that she didn't even notice the emptiness in her chest was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kyoko was running late. She had had a hard time falling asleep last night and her body had slept in to compensate it. "WAAAIT HOLD THE LIFT!" she cried out as she ran towards the elevator. If she had known who was in it she may have hesitated in taking the former action. A muscular arm shot out to stop the doors from closing and Kyoko looked gratefully at the man who had helped her. "Thanks Tsuruga-san" she puffed as she caught her breath and stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for her desired floor before moving to stand beside him against the lift wall.

"It's unusual for you to be late Kyoko-chan" Yashiro who was on the other side of Ren observed.

Kyoko blushed and said "I slept in..."

"It happens to the best of us. I remember when I slept in and was late for..." Kyoko didn't hear the rest of Yashiro's story because she was too preoccupied with the hand that was lightly brushing against her own. She was sure it was intentional and when she snuck a casual glance at Ren, he winked at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

Yashiro rambled on, completely oblivious to the pair's interaction. Kyoko was glad when she reached her stop, because the waves of heat were returning to her body. She prayed to god that she was successful in suppressing the blush that was threatening to flood her cheeks. This _is why you're undertaking this 'practice' with Tsuruga-san, Kyoko. So you don't overreact when you have to do a touchy feely love scene and screw up your career_. She told herself. _That's all_.

* * *

><p>Kyoko hurried along to the room where she was told she was going to be introduced to her new manager. She knocked on the door and entered. There was only one other person in the room who stood up from his seated position on the lounge at her arrival. "Ah you must be Mogami Kyoko-san. My name is Kayuzawa Kyousuke, you new manager. It's a pleasure to be working with you". At the end of his introduction he bowed politely.<p>

Kyoko was a little surprised by Kayuzawa Kyousuke's appearance, her image of a Yashiro-Shouko hybrid had been completely destroyed. The man in front of her was young and handsome, probably around his early twenties. His ebony hair was styled in a messy 'I don't care what people think of me' shaggy cut, which spiked out in all different directions. He wore an earring in one ear and was dressed in a designer suit, however he didn't have a tie and his collar button on his shirt was undone. He looked more the part of a movie star than she did!

Kyoko took all this in, in a few seconds before quickly returning his greeting. "Yes I'm Mogami Kyoko, It's nice to meet you Kayuzawa-san, please take care of me!" She returned his bow.

Smiling at the girl he said kindly "please call me Kyousuke, all my friends do and seeing as we'll be working close together I hope our relationship will be a friendly one too".

Kyoko blushed at his offer of friendship and stammered "o-of course Kyousuke-san".

He chuckled at her reluctance to drop the honorific "is it alright if I call you Kyoko-san? I understand you don't want your last name to be known to the public" he verified with his charge.

"Yes that's alright by me" Kyoko asserted.

"Well I know you have to be on set at ten thirty for one of your dramas. Sawara-san has already transferred you're current schedules to me, and all you're offers will be redirected to me as well" He explained to her. Kyoko nodded in comprehension watching him whip out an electronic planner and sort through the files in it. "Let's head over there now and we should be there in plenty of time" he said.

Kyousuke escorted Kyoko to his car and politely opened the passenger door for her, when Kyoko protested that she could do it herself, he grinned and said to her "it's my job" his expression then turned to one of a sad puppy dog and he asked her "you wouldn't hinder my ability to do my job properly would you?" Kyousuke had just hit Kyoko's weak spot and she obediently let him open the door for her so she could get into the car. Kyousuke jumped into the driver's seat and they were off to their destination. "So, it says in your profile you're from Kyoto, what made you decide to come to Tokyo and pursue an acting career?" He asked her.

Kyoko's expression became bittersweet and she said "it's complicated..."

"Sorry Kyoko-san, I didn't mean to pry" Kyousuke apologised as he gauged her response.

"No it's okay, as my manager you have a right to know" Kyoko stated.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't feel comfortable talking about, the time will come when you're ready to open up, we just met after all" he reassured the girl with a gentle smile. "I'll tell you a little about myself instead. I was born and bred in Tokyo" he began. "There's nothing extraordinary about my family, middle class. Not rich, but not poor either. I have a younger sister who's about the same age as you. During high school I loved martial arts but I liked acting in the school productions as well so I joined the Drama Club. I tried to get into acting after I finished high school but ended up doing stunt work instead. I really enjoyed it but the pay didn't compensate the risks and injuries I had to deal with. After that I worked really hard to get into Uni and did a double degree. Business Management combined with Film Industry Studies. I also did some Personal Protection Training, which is basically learning how to do bodyguard work." Kyousuke grinned as Kyoko gave him an impressed look. "Which leads me to where I am today; Mogami Kyoko's personal Manager/Bodyguard" he told her.

"If you don't mind me asking; why didn't you stick with acting? I think you would've been pretty popular if you were still doing it today..." Kyoko questioned him.

"Well," Kyousuke thought about it for a minute "I guess because I loved doing the physical stuff. If I just stuck with straight acting I wouldn't have had an opportunity to do that as much. Also, I wanted to learn more about the inner workings of the industry so that's why I went to University." They had arrived at their destination and Kyousuke shot around to open the door for Kyoko.

"Thank you" Kyoko said. She was puzzling over how she had managed to receive such a wonderful manager. She doubted that someone of her level needed a manager let alone a bodyguard.

"I can't wait to see you in action!" Kyousuke told her. "I've already watched many of your previous works. Your characterisation is incredible! It's like you're a different person!" Kyoko's face flushed at his compliment and his enthusiasm. The pair headed towards the set where the filming was to take place.

* * *

><p>At another location Ren was awash with a feeling between guilt and satisfaction. He knew he shouldn't have done that to Kyoko last night. The thing was that when he read the very suggestive script with her in mind his resolve had completely disappeared. He knew she was only seventeen, but he just couldn't bear to keep the professional distance between them any longer. He had fallen for her, hard. He remembered the soft feeling of her velvet skin and silky soft hair beneath his fingers. "Now what kind of a look is <em>that<em>?" Yashiro asked him, pointing slightly horrified at Ren's expression.

Ren schooled his features and faced Yashiro calmly "What look?" he asked in mock confusion.

"I know your face tends to slip when you think about Kyoko-chan, but _that look_ just now was something else!" Yashiro exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" and with that Ren sauntered away to resume his part in the action movie they were currently filming.

* * *

><p>After completing her scenes at the first set, Kyoko and Kyousuke travelled towards the next location where Kyoko was required for a photo shoot. After checking in Kyoko was told to go to her dressing room and change clothing.<p>

"It will take a while to get the leads outfitted" one of the assistants told Kyoko "so once you're dressed and had your make up done, just relax until we send for you." Kyoko nodded.

"I'll wait here for you" Kyousuke put in, to give the girl some privacy while she was changing.

"Follow me" the assistant said and she led Kyoko away.

Kyoko had the finishing touches of her costume done. She was playing the girly younger sister of the female main character, a tomboy obsessed with sport. She was wearing a hazel brown wig that was styled in two long bunches decorated with pink bows. The rest of her outfit was also very girly, with lace and frills. Kyoko sighed in contentment, although the role was a very small one; it was the closest she had come to being a princess. She was startled out of her musing by a rap on her door. She opened the door and gasped at who was standing there.

"T-Tsuruga-san! What are you doing here?" She asked stunned.

Ren laughed and replied "I've just finished shooting my scenes for the day nearby. I thought I'd drop by and say hello. I saw you arrive earlier, Mogami-san" he explained.

"You shouldn't have gone to the trouble" Kyoko told him. Still not used to his random drop-in visits on her jobs. "I'm waiting to be called for a photo shoot."

"Well, I've got some time to spare. Would you mind if keep you company while you wait?"

"Not at all, please come in" she naively invited him into her dressing room.

Ren shut the door behind him with a click. His eyes drank in the image of the girl before him. "What do you think of your role in this drama?" he asked her.

"Oh I love it!" Kyoko gushed. "I mean just because she's a minor character doesn't mean she hasn't got depth! I play Mimiko-chan, she's so adorable and very likeable! She doesn't even care when she's overshadowed by her older sister's success in sport. She loves her sister a lot and supports her so much, even though she doesn't really get the whole sport thing. She even tries to ignite a spark between her sister and the main boy; who's her rival and childhood friend!" Kyoko's eyes were sparkling now. "She's like a kind-hearted princess!"

Ren looked lovingly at his own real-life princess, reached out his hand to take hers and brought it to his lips. He then pulled her towards him in an embrace and whispered "Hime-sama" in her ear.

Kyoko was getting a little more used to these intimate interactions. A little. She pushed down the feelings she didn't really understand; the racing of her heart, the fear, the embarrassment and the tiny bit of desire that she refused to acknowledge. Instead Kyoko chose to play along with the actor who was currently invading her personal space. She had been the one who had agreed to let him carry out the acting exercise in the first place. Kyoko could definitely not disappoint her beloved senpai after all. So instead of trying to escape the taller man's embrace she let out a giggle and said "Tsuruga-san, I said _like_ a princess. I didn't say _I was_ a princess."

Ren picked up immediately on the girls efforts to compete in the face of his actions. He didn't let her go, but brought his head back to see her face "but you _are my _princess" he practically purred. Ren was enjoying the situation way too much. He waited for her response.

_I will not lose to the co-star killer. I will not lose to the co-star killer. _Kyoko repeated in her head. Ren was giving her a look that would definitely vanquish any of her inner demons. It was undeniably intense, passionate definitely, but it was also layered with warmth and love. _Tsuruga-san's already improved so much with this acting out love. _Kyoko observed to herself. _What would be a lover's natural response in this situation? If I was in love with Tsuruga-san and he said that line to me, how would I react?_ Kyoko suddenly decided to tap into the deep lying feelings she had been suppressing since the start of this encounter. She let these feelings take control of her actions. Sliding her arms up around his neck she moved closer to him, closing the already minute distance between them so her body was flush against his. She nuzzled her head beneath his neck and murmured to him "well if that's the case, you're my prince."

Ren's breath hitched before he quickly regained composure. He hadn't been expecting that. Subconsciously his fingertips drew patterns on the small of her back. "Mogami-san, you _are_ acting right?"

Kyoko looked up at him, unfortunately from her current position all she could see was the bottom of his chin. "Yes of course Tsuruga-san. Why do you ask?" she was puzzled.

"You were very believable just then, well done."

Kyoko smiled brightly into his neck, "really?"

"Yes." Ren placed a kiss on the top of her head. Kyoko assumed it was still part of their acting exercise but couldn't fight her rising blush. Kyoko was surprised how comfortable and relaxed she felt right now in what she would normally view as an awkward position. She felt like she was crossing a boundary of some sort but couldn't find the strength of will to break away.

"Mogami-san I-" Ren was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. At the same moment the pair realised how they would look to someone else and sprang apart.

"Quick! Hide!" Kyoko whispered to him, she didn't want someone to misunderstand why Tsuruga-san was visiting her dressing room and misconstrued rumours to start flying all over the place. The normally oblivious girl had learnt from experience when two of her co-stars had been caught entering a dressing room together last week. The gossiping had flared up, and by the time it had spread around the studio there had been talk of marriage proposals and babies.

Ren seemed to understand her train of thought and with a quick nod he ducked behind a clothing rack in the corner that was almost completely out of view from the door.

Kyoko opened the door to see Kyousuke waiting for her. "They're calling for all the cast on the set now Kyoko-san" he informed her. "Are you okay? Your face is a little flushed" he observed "you're not sick are you?"

"Oh no I'm fine!" Kyoko insisted "it was just a little hot in my dressing room, let's go!" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow as Kyoko practically dragged him back with her and away from her dressing room which, Kyousuke noted, was the same temperature as the rest of the building; refreshingly cool.

* * *

><p>After her photo shoot Kyousuke dropped Kyoko back at the Darumaya. "I'll be your personal chauffeur from now on." He grinned. "I'll pick you up tomorrow".<p>

"Thank you Kyousuke-san" she bowed in gratitude after getting out of the car.

"Seriously, call me Kyousuke" the young man tried again "or are you denying me the wonderful gift of friendship?" he pulled his wounded puppy dog look again.

"No no! I think you'd be a wonderful friend... uh, Kyousuke" she was embarrassed by dropping the honorific from his name. Of course it was a result from her formal training being drummed into her in her youth.

"Although, I think I'll stick to calling you Kyoko-san. Anything else would be damaging to my professional reputation" he winked at her before driving off leaving Kyoko standing there slightly befuddled by his meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**AN: Re-reading this makes me a bit squeamish... Anyway not sure if I'll keep on with this story, maybe if I can overcome my eternal writer's block.**


End file.
